


Nomad

by Pheylan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post Captain America: Civil War, Questionable sartorial choices, won't make much sense if you haven't seen the movie yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheylan/pseuds/Pheylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reluctantly asks Bucky to help talk some sense into their favorite blond idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nomad

**Author's Note:**

> After the movie I thought this would be a good set-up to bring out Nomad, if MCU was so inclined. Going by posts on Tumblr, I'm not the only one. But EVERYONE has reservations about the outfit.

Bucky snuggled deeper in the blankets and sipped at the hot broth the nurse had given him.  Around him medical personnel were checking the machines he was attached to and occasionally giving him reassuring smiles.  The room was brightly lit and painted in a nice blend of ivory and light blue.  This was so far from what he normally experienced when waking from cryo, that he found himself unable to panic.  Finally people started filing out of his room and the nurse indicated a thermos on his bedside table.

“You need to finish this and then in a little while we can bring you solid food,” she said.  “Your friend is waiting in the hallway.  I’ll have him come sit with you in case you need help.”

 Bucky nodded and then watched her leave.  A moment later the door opened.  The smile that Bucky had just started fell off his face when he saw who it was.

“Wilson.”

“Barnes.” As per usually Wilson looked annoyed.  Bucky had yet to see why Steve thought he was such a good guy.

Bucky took a noisy slurp of his broth which seemed to annoy Wilson further.  So he did it again.

“Where’s Steve?” he finally asked.

“On his way from Sweden with the deprogrammer that Natasha found for you.”  Wilson crossed his arms and glared at the machines set up next to Bucky’s bed.  “He wanted you awake and alert by the time they got here, so the doc could start working with you immediately.”

Bucky grinned into his mug.  “Punk is still impatient.  How long have I been under?”  He set the mug on his bedside table and picked up the thermos.  He fumbled with it trying to figure out the best way to wedge it so he could unscrew the top.

“Little over three months,” Wilson replied taking the thermos from Bucky and untwisting the lid.  As he poured more broth in Bucky’s mug he continued, “Steve’s basically devoted all that time to finding someone to break your programming.”

Bucky picked up his full mug and nodded thanks to Wilson.  “I’d’a figured he’d be working to make sure I was cleared of the UN bombing.”

“Kinda hard to clear someone’s name when you yourself are considered an outlaw,” Wilson said with a shrug.  “However, King T’Challa has been all about making sure that Zemo comes to trial for that.  So, you’re no longer a Person of Interest.”

Bucky grunted and continued to sip at his broth.  Wilson had crossed his arms again and was frowning at him.

“So, what did I do to piss you off this time?” Bucky finally asked.

Wilson gave a heavy sigh.  “I need your help.”

Bucky’s eyebrows rose.  “Yeah, I can see where that would make you mad.”

Wilson’s frown deepened into an actual scowl.  “Steve is a stubborn idiot and I need help talking him down from a bad idea.”

Bucky barked out a laugh.  “In other words, Stevie hasn’t changed a bit.  I can’t guarantee anything, but tell me the situation and I’ll see what I can do.”

With a huff Wilson pulled up a chair and sat.  “So, Steve has decided that since he gave up the shield, he’s no longer Captain America.”

“Logical,” Bucky said with a nod.  “You disagree?”

“Nah, man, I get that part,” Wilson replied relaxing his body language a bit.  “His priority has been to be sure you’re safe from assholes with Soviet code words.  Once that’s done, he’s planning on going back into superheroing even though he’s still considered a wanted man.”

“So, the Accords are still standing?” Bucky frowned around another mouthful of broth and then held his mug out toward Wilson.

“For now,” Wilson said, pouring the last of the liquid out for Bucky.  “T’Challa and Stark are working on pulling those down.”

“Stark?!”

Wilson nodded as he returned the now empty thermos to the bedside table.  “Don’t get me started on that can of worms,” the flyer warned.  “I’m trying not to rant as it is.”

Bucky smirked.  “Okay, so you want me to talk Steve out of superheroing until he’s cleared.”

“No, actually,” Wilson stated.  “I need you to help me talk him out of the suit he wants to wear.”

“Really?  The suit?” Bucky asked incredulously. 

Wilson nodded.  As Bucky finished off his broth, the other man pulled a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket.  “He’s decided to call himself Nomad,” Wilson said unfolding the paper.  “And this is the suit design that he showed me.”

Bucky set his empty mug down and then accepted the paper from Wilson.  He stared at it a moment.

“He gave this to you and said that he was going to wear this?” Bucky asked for confirmation.

“Yeah,” Wilson said scowling again.

Bucky looked back at the drawing.  “It has a cape.”

“Apparently, capes are cool.” Wilson’s scowl managed to get deeper.  “Superman has a cape.  Batman has a cape.  Thor has a cape.”

“Okay, two of those are fictional and one is a god who can control the weather,” Bucky said trying not to laugh.

“That has been mentioned.”

Bucky studied the picture further.  “And the plunging neckline?”

“Because Sharon likes it when he shows off his chest.”

“He told you that?” 

“He told me that.”

Bucky tossed the drawing on the bedside table and nodded seriously.  “I’ll talk to him, Wilson.”

“Thank you.”  The scowl lessened considerably.  If Bucky squinted, he might have even called it a smile.

***

A hot shower and real food went a long way toward making Bucky feel human again.  He had pulled the chair over by the window and was scrolling through news sites on his tablet when someone knocked on his door.  He looked up to see Steve leaning against the doorframe.

“Hey, Punk, they tell me you have someone who can fix my brain,” Bucky said with a smile.

“I don’t know about fixing you, but Nat managed to dig up the deprogrammer who helped her when she came in to S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Steve replied.  “She has experience digging out triggers.”

“And she’s not HYDRA?”

“Trust me, we did a thorough check,” Steve assured.  “I’m not going to risk you again.”

Bucky smiled at his friend.  “You know I trust you.  However…” He tossed the tablet onto his bed and leaned back in his chair.  “I was talking with Wilson earlier – “

“Talking or growling at each other?” Steve asked with a smirk.

“ _Talking_ ,” Bucky emphasized.  “And you, sir, are a troll.”

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“He showed me the drawing of Nomad,” Bucky explained.

Steve cocked his head and raised his other eyebrow.

“And while I don’t have all my memories back, I distinctly remember little Steve Rogers showing me the drawings of the super hero he was going to pitch to Timely Comics.”  Bucky reached with a foot and kicked lightly at Steve’s shin.

“So, you’re saying…?”  Steve was definitely struggling not to laugh.

“That it is _my_ job to troll Wilson.  You stop being such a punk,” Bucky said glaring at the blond.

Steve cracked up at that.  After a couple of minutes laughing he managed to gasp out a sorry.

“No, you’re not,” Bucky stated with a smirk.  “I cannot believe that Wilson fell for that.”

Steve shrugged.  “Apparently, even after knowing me for a couple of years, people are blindsided by my sense of humor.”

“Apparently,” Buck agreed standing.  He pulled Steve into a hug.  “A guess I’m always going to be the only one who knows just what a little shit you are.”

“Probably,” Steve said pulling back a little.  “You ready to meet the doctor.”

“Sure.”  Bucky let go of Steve and followed him towards the door.  “So, are we going to try to convince Wilson that I’ll be wearing the booty shorts and tights you designed for the teen sidekick?”

Steve grinned back at Bucky.  “Think we can convince him that I want him wearing that?”

Bucky laughed.  “You are such a troll, Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at pheylan13.tumblr.com if you want to come hang out and hear all about my cats, my roses, my bobblehead collection, and my love of most things Marvel.


End file.
